Blackout
by Beast of Bird Fowl
Summary: In Blackout's world, your enemies are your enemies. But when she is teleported to Earth-16 the opposite of what she grew up with her enemies want to help her get back to her own world. But not without a little trial an error...and a lot of trust.
1. Ole Miss Sable

**Chapter One: Ole Miss Sable**

Robin growled; his fist had been deflected again by his opponent. The thief was good, he'd give her that. That was another thing that had Robin irritated, his enemy was a chick. It wasn't necessarily her gender that had him angry, it was her apparent skill. They had been trading punches for a good ten minutes straight, but they were both starting to slow. Robin kicked his leg out high, aiming for Blackout's masked head. He felt contact but she didn't stop, she came barreling at him like a black and yellow bull and shouldered him like a defenseman for Ole Miss.

Robin stumbled, how could he not? He rolled smoothly and sprung back up, but it had been enough time for her to sprint away. Frustrated Robin hurried after her, he was determined to catch her once and for all, they were all tired of the 'almost got her' that lingered every time they fought.

But as Robin was rounding the corner a circular darkness, -not unlike a black hole- burst forth from the pavement. He halted before he was captured within it, and he saw the booted heels of his enemy dart around another building. Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask and snapped back to the hole, from the center emerged the figure of a young woman. Once she had fully flowed from the center and the light disappeared recognition dawned over both their faces. Robin was slower to react and he was met with a face full of fist.

She had clipped him just above his eyebrows, right in the center of the forehead, but Robin had been hit harder than that. Robin recovered, and went in to tackle the black and steel covered girl. He was more than surprised when he broke through her defenses and slammed her into the ground. He knew he had knocked the wind out of her when she took a deep breath, but he didn't relent, instead he held her down. The smugness that was exuding from him was massive; he'd finally caught the uncatchable.

"Blackout has been subdued. Meet up at my location." Robin called through the mental link that Miss Martian had established for the team. After hearing the various confirmations Robin finally focused a little more on his captive Blackout.

"Did you think that you'd keep getting away? Everyone's luck runs out eventually." Robin couldn't help but rub the fact that she had been caught in her face. Blackout didn't say anything, didn't struggle, but she seemed to be trying to catch her breath. She didn't look happy about her situation at all. It didn't take long for the team to show up; Kid Flash of course was the first to arrive.

"Duuu-de! You really caught Blackout? You're gonna get wicked kudos from the Bats." Kid Flash chirped, excited and a little jealous that Robin had been the one to catch Blackout. Aquadlad nodded at Robin and went over to help put restraints on the villain. Once her hands were bound they helped to stand her up. Blackout still didn't make any attempts to escape; she appeared tired if not a bit confused.

"Are you sure that's Blackout, I thought she had on different colors?" Miss Martian asked, she was pointing towards Blackout's attire which was indeed different from the one that she was sporting twenty minutes ago. Robin turned to the villain giving her a once over, as did the rest of the team.

"She probably switched to try and lose us." Robin decided looking at the rest of his team in question. He was unsure, because the black hole had distracted him but he surmised that the darkness was Blackout changing her costume.

"Is that true?" Aqualad asked their captive, his green eyes serious. Blackout shifted in their hold and didn't raise her head to meet their gazes.

"I don't divulge information to villains." Blackout finally growled. Miss Martian was confused, like most everyone was at Blackout's declaration. It was Kid Flash however that voiced their communal confusion.

"Villains? What are you on? You're the villain and we're the heroes." Blackout's head snapped up to meet Kid Flash's face. Blackout couldn't deny the fact he looked genuinely confused about her statement, Kid Flash had never been the best actor to her knowledge.

"What do you mean?" Blackout asked, growing more frustrated, her shoulders squared and her back straightened clearly showing her hostility. Aqualad tightened his hold on her, so she didn't get the chance to lash out at his teammates.

"It means that you've been captured." Robin supplied, convinced that the thief was trying to confuse them. Blackout turned to Robin, frowning at him and at the situation.

"I am Blackout." She told, not knowing if admitting it would condemn her or not, but it was her truth. Kid Flash glanced back and forth between Robin and Blackout.

"How much of that do you really believe?" Blackout did not know if provoking them would condemn her or not, but she knew that either they were all confused or something very impossible had happened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked irritated, he didn't like the thought of Blackout escaping again.

+Scene Change+

Several heroes and villains laid about seemingly unconscious, but the few that were still awake were watching the intense fight with unblinking eyes; fearing they would miss the finishing blow.

"You're tired; why not just give it up?" The silver wearing man coaxed, he was just as ragged as his opponent but he knew that his powers were greater. The man opposite of him-Geo narrowed his eyes further to the point that the whites of his eyes were barely visible.

"You're more deluded than I thought, Void. There's no way that I would give up, but maybe you should?" Geo smirked to show his confidence, but he knew that it was foolish, he had little strength left and with his allies littering the ground he had no backup. He knew Void would win this fight.

"I'm going to end you now." Void growled and changed his stance while Geo kept his own. The fight didn't drag on like some epic blockbuster; it ended rather swiftly in fact. Geo had charged at Void and he had used that to his advantage and sent the man tumbling through a portal of blackness. Geo had disappeared, and their fight had come to an end.

"At least two of our enemies won't be coming back." Void gloated to the few allies that were still conscious.


	2. Ion Punch

**Chapter Two: Ion Punch**

Blackout shouldn't believe what was going on. Firstly there is two of her, secondly the other her was a villain unlike herself, and thirdly all of the people that she had devoted her life to fighting were now good guys. In simple terms, Blackout was lost without being lost. But the worst thing she was going to face was not _herself_, but her worst enemy turned hero. It made her skin itch with just the thought and she couldn't even scratch it because Aqualad deemed it unsafe to release her from the restraints.

So she was standing around, with Superboy to her right and Miss Martian to her left. It was obvious that the young Martian had a crush on Superboy; she kept throwing looks at him every other second hoping to catch him doing the same. Blackout couldn't blame the green girl though, Superboy was quite the looker, and the phrase _tall, dark, and handsome_ came to mind. But what really intrigued her about Superboy was the fact that he was alive. In her world he was dead; for Blackout, Superboy was the deciding factor for her to believe that she was in an alternate universe. That didn't mean that she shared this information with the teens though.

Blackout sighed; it wasn't often that she was glad that one of her enemies was alive. Superboy glanced down at Blackout when she exhaled, but he said nothing. In Blackout's opinion Superboy looked horribly bored but she wasn't about to put herself in a situation to relieve him. She wouldn't have to either because Batman soon arrived, perma-frown in place and looking as foreboding as ever. Blackout shifted uneasily when he stepped in front of her, nothing had been said as of yet, but she was sure that was about to change.

"Report." Batman commanded and listened to the team of young heroes recount the tale of Blackout's capture, the whole time however Batman never looked away from her. When they were done talking and silence came over the group was when Batman finally addressed Blackout.

"You'll come with me to the Hall of Justice for interrogation after that we'll decide what to do with you." Batman nodded to both the teens to release Blackout. She immediately scratched at her arm.

"Any objections?" Batman asked but Blackout was sure it was merely a formality and an afterthought.

"Many, but we can save that for later." Blackout huffed sliding her eyes to Superboy's. She wouldn't admit it but Superboy's presence grounded her to this reality. If she could she would like to demand him to stay with her, but the confusion would cause more harm than good. So Blackout quelled her desire for mental safety and moved toward Batman. Only Robin shuffled when she did, it was obvious that he was uneasy around her.

It was a short time later that a transport arrived, no one had spoken to her in the time that they had waited but to her surprise just as they were boarding the helicopter Superboy said _Good luck_. Blackout didn't turn and she wasn't even sure the send off was meant for her, but she felt a bit more secure as she buckled herself in. Batman glared at her the whole trip at least she thought he was. Blackout imagined that he was disgruntled because he couldn't sit in the front with the big kids. They finally touched down on the roof of the Hall of Justice and Blackout was ushered out of the helicopter by Batman. Waiting for them was the Martian Manhunter and Blackout stopped in her tracks. They all watched her reactions waiting to see if she would bolt. Blackout clenched her jaw and stepped forward; she had her pride too. Batman and the Manhunter exchanged a few words, undoubtedly about Blackout and she was motioned to follow.

The inside of the heroes fortress- if you could even call it that, was very highly decorated with pictures, banners, and trinkets depicting some hero or another; Blackout thought it was disgusting. It was still hard medicine to swallow the thought of so many murderous _heroes_ doing such good deeds, disgusting.

"How long is this going to take?" Blackout asked she was tired of being left out of the loop when it came to her well being. Batman was the one that turned to regard her they still kept walking though.

"The Manhunter is going to read your mind to see if you're a threat to the populace. After that the League will meet and decide if you're safe to release or what facility you will be residing in." Batman was stern but not as harsh as he had appeared earlier; maybe he was putting up a _badass_ front for the teens?

"I'm not from here you can't lock me up. I have my own battles I'm supposed to be fighting; I was in the middle of one before I was sent here. Don't think you can decide my fate just because there are more of you, I'm not like the Blackout that you know." Blackout growled she wouldn't be tossed around like some child; she had people to protect back home.

"How were you transported?" Manhunter asked causing Blackout to swing around defensively, it was instinct but she didn't strike him. Both Manhunter and Batman observed her behavior she was indeed not identical to the Blackout they knew from reports. They shared a look.

"I was fighting Void, he has the power to create dimensional pockets, usually short distances. But he was sporting some new gear and it amplified his abilities. He was dropping my teammates from buildings but I didn't think he could send someone to another universe. It's ridiculous." Blackout explained she hated the fact that she had underestimated her enemy.

"I see." Was all the green man said and Batman seemed to store the information for future use. No other words were exchanged until they had Blackout in a stereotypical white interrogation room equipped with an overheard florescent light and small desk with two chairs. Blackout didn't sit she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed refusing to look at either of the two men. Batman sighed surely thinking that her actions were childish.

"Please, have a seat." The Martian Manhunter gestured towards the seat furthest away from the door. Blackout still didn't move, her uneasiness was beginning to reign over her and she'd be damned if she complied so quickly. Batman approached her but he could see her growing hostility so he didn't get any closer.

"It won't take long." Batman trying in some way to convince her to take her seat so that Manhunter could begin. Blackout inhaled quietly and closed her eyes; it took a moment but she eventually uncrossed her arms and took a seat across from the Martian Manhunter.

"Thank you, I apologize for any discomfort that you may feel." Blackout took him in apathetically; tried to at least. He exhaled and closed his eyes but Blackout never felt that uncomfortable-ness when someone pokes around in your head.

"Try not to resist, think of something calming." Manhunter told whether it was to soothe her or make his job easier she'd never know. Blackout tried to do as he said; mental imagery had never been a skill she was good at. As she attempted to reflect the word _calm_ as a picture in her brain a very surprising thing came up 'Superboy'. She squashed the idea as her cheeks burned at their highest point, instead she thought of a starless night with overhead clouds that were invisible due to the darkness, the air had a touch of rain to it but it wasn't storm clouds; it was a nice summer rain.

"That's very good." Manhunter praised and Blackout almost lost the scene playing within her head. The Martian Manhunter had always unnerved her and his voice didn't help. Blackout brought her image back and focused on it the best she could, but she could feel him delving into her brain.

_A young girl, in the appearance of Blackout clutched a large callused hand, smiling a gapped tooth smile. A deep chuckle had her little head jerking up to meet eyes that matched hers, though they were surrounded by crow's feet._

"_Don't laugh Daddy! You'll make 'em lose again!" The little Blackout yelled in indignation. Her father plopped an over-sized baseball cap onto her tiny head and laughed again at the silliness of his daughter._

"_Don't worry honey; they'll win today because you came to see them play." He replied as mini-Blackout shoved her hat around so she could peer up at her daddy._

"_Darn right they will!" She exclaimed looking around with her wide ember eyes and spotted the slushies. _

"_Oh Daddy, can I get one?" She called pointing excitedly at the sweet drink. Her father smiled and led her over to the slushie stand and asked her which one she wanted to which she replied with green; lime had always been her favorite._

_The man behind the counter smiled and told her to enjoy the game while handing her the half frozen drink. The little Blackout had squealed happily and looked down into her lime slush. _

Blackout winced suddenly; a memory was brought to the forefront of her brain.

_Blackout stood in front of an incubation tank, an eerie glow emitted from it. Blackout looked down at her hand where a vial of glowing green liquid was clutched and she felt like her very soul was breaking_.

She clenched her head and stood up roughly. She slammed her fists on the table startling both The Martian Manhunter and Batman.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Blackout yelled sweat trickled from her forehead and her breathing was ragged. Tears pricked her eyes, from the sadness of the memory or from the anger she felt towards the green man for digging it up she didn't want to know. The Martian Manhunter's expression was one of pity and confusion and Blackout's hatred sparked within her chest.

"We're done here." Blackout bit out through her clenched teeth. Manhunter stood from his chair and looked about to say something before the air within the room seemed to become charged.

"Blackout calm down." Batman commanded but that only made Blackout more hostile. The charged ions in the room began to crackle like rock-pops and little electrical sparks snapped in seemingly random spots. Manhunter bowed his head to the young girl and spoke his apology at intruding on her again.

"Stay the fuck outta my head!" Blackout yelled, more pops and cracks resounding in the room. Batman growled at the girl, he motioned for his green friend to leave the room so that he could attempt to calm her down. He complied and gave her another pitying look before departing.

"Take a deep breath." Batman told but didn't approach her; he knew what electricity could do, even with his rubber suit on. Blackout didn't respond to Batman, she was still breathing heavy and looking for an escape; it made Batman wonder exactly what had been dug up.

"Blackout." Batman tried again, he succeeded in gaining her attention and took a few more steps towards her. Blackout's intensity dropped along with the popping and crackling ions. With one last cry of anger she slammed her fist onto the table and created a nicely shaped dent of the same make.

"I hope you got what you were after because that will never happen again." Blackout declared.


	3. Color Me The Right Shade

**Chapter Three: Color Me the Right Shade**

Blackout had been waiting for several hours now and she was starting to get hungry, the silence was grating on her nerves too. She had taken to fidgeting in her chair but that became tiresome so she switched to pacing and examining the room. As she slowly made a circuit around the small interrogation room she realized that it wasn't completely quiet, the florescent lights overhead were making that horrid humming noise. Frustrated, Blackout launched a pathetic kick at the chair she had been sitting in. She sighed as it toppled but went over and righted it again.

"I could totally go for a coloring book." She mumbled around a yawn. Just as she looked back to the door the handle turned. Batman, Superman, and Black Canary all filed in looking rather serious. Blackout couldn't blame them though she'd have been hard pressed to crack a smile in a similar situation.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Blackout asked seeing as how the three _heroes_ had yet to reveal anything. Black Canary remained silent and Superman looked over at Batman. Blackout rolled her eyes who knew that the 'Greatest Man on Earth' was such a wuss when it came to divulging life altering information?

"For the time being you'll stay here so that we can keep an eye on you. The Martian Manhunter was able to confirm your story but Void is dead in our universe. We'll try to figure out a way to send you back but we have no way of knowing how long that will take." Batman explained and Blackout's expression came to mirror the others.

"So I'm just going to be sitting around waiting for someone to figure out a miracle? I understand your reasons for wanting to keep me within arms reach but these terms are unacceptable. I'm not a doll that'll be content to sit quietly in some room." Blackout complained crossing her arms like she had before her _interrogation_. Superman raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks with his teammates. Black Canary nodded at the two men as if they were sharing thoughts and stepped towards Blackout.

"I'm Black Canary; it's nice to meet you." The blond woman began. "We have an offer that you might be more agreeable to. You'll stay here and train with me from time to time and after a while we'll put you to work; under surveillance of course." Black Canary finished, confident that Blackout would accept the offer. Blackout didn't respond for a long time, mulling over her options in her head. Really there were only three and two of them were very unpleasant. One, attempt escape, Two, decline their offer and sit to rot, or Three, agree to Canary's proposal. With a drawn out sigh Blackout raised her hand.

"You've got a deal." She sighed and shook Canary's hand. They stepped back from each other and Batman approached Sable again, he held a bracelet nonchalantly despite the sheer oddness of the Dark Knight holding a jeweled trinket.

"This is a monitoring device it can track your movements and it reads your vital status." The Dark Knight explained though perhaps not completely. He didn't have to wait to ask Blackout to put it on, she had already raised her arm and Batman slid it on. Blackout regarded the little trinket with mild interest as it shrank to fit snuggly around her wrist. Superman stepped forward next causing Blackout to bring her arms up defensively.

"We'll also need a DNA sample." The _S_ sporting man replied vaguely, causing Blackout's eyebrow to arch upward.

"So that we can put you in the system that way you can excess certain areas through computer recognition. It will also help us identify what universe you've come from by an energy signature." Batman supplied in Superman's stead, it appeared that the two men were having some kind of personal disagreement.

"But you'll also know my identity." Blackout's voice held some irritation; she didn't like the idea of former enemies knowing her so personally.

"It's necessary." Was all Batman said. Blackout's frown deepened considerably.

"Only if certain means are met, I want to be fed regularly, a shower would be nice too. Also, your Blackout needs to be caught so the confusion is minimal I don't want to be mistaken for the other Blackout and get jumped by you Leaguers. And I want a bed." Blackout rattled off her list of demands easily and waited patiently while the three exchanged their supposed telepathic discussion.

"Alright, anything else?" Batman didn't seem very pleased with being bossed around by the much younger girl. Blackout thought for a moment trying to dig up any other thoughts that would make her stay here easier.

"I'll let you know. But who is it that's pulling for me? I want to be able to thank them." Blackout replied thoughtfully not really meeting any of their eyes. Surprise showed clearly on both Black Canary and Superman's faces. They didn't have to exchange their thoughts to answer Blackout this time.

"Well, Batman and The Martian Manhunter are the ones that said they'd take responsibility for you. But I guess I'm kind of pulling for you too." Black Canary wondered what Blackout's response would be.

"Oh. Uh, well…Thank you, both of you." Blackout seemed bothered by this information and she started scratching at her arm nervously. "Tell the Manhunter thanks too." She finally said hesitantly. Batman nodded to let her know that he would relay the message.

"Now then, let's get you set up. Firstly we'll need to draw a blood sample to enter you into the system. Then we'll find you a room and some food." Superman told and started for the door followed closely by everyone else. Blackout was in the middle, Superman in the lead with both Batman and Black Canary bringing up the rear.

'_Do heroes where capes so that people won't stare at their asses?'_ Blackout wondered lamely as she followed the swaying of Superman's cloak. She raised her eyes to the back of Superman's head and was instantly reminded of Superboy; she was glad that he didn't wear the awful attire that his- clone'e, father, mentor- was sporting.

The walk to the lab took longer than Blackout had expected but she made little fuss over having her blood drawn merely hissing at the woman when she went for her more bruised limb. As Blackout was rolling her sleeve back down the doctor had suggested a physical to which the heroes thought was a good idea. Blackout however wasn't keen on it.

"I don't need one; I'm perfectly healthy besides some bruising." She told trying to deflect the uncomfortable procedure. Black Canary however wasn't on the same page as Blackout instead she insisted that Blackout get a check-up. Blackout's chest rumbled with her anger and her eyebrows scrunched in aggravation. Blackout finally complied and demanded that both the men be made to wait outside to which they exited for her privacy.

The doctor and Canary both turned their backs while Blackout took off everything but her underwear even the mask that hid her face went. When she signaled that the two women could turn back around they both inhaled at the sight. Blackout was covered in varying shades of bruises of all sizes, scars little and big, made by both blades and burns. There were also a few fresher wounds covered up with bandages in various places. The doctor stammered a little but eventually got her bearings and continued with Blackout's checkup.

"Well, besides the heavy bruising you seem to be in working order. I'll run your blood for iron deficiencies as well, just take it easy Sable." The doctor told but Blackout was already getting dressed though she jerked when her real name was used. As soon as Blackout was done they were out the door again, she was uncomfortable with people using her real name. They led Blackout to a room, sparsely furnished and instructed her to not leave until she was told too she also had a sneaking suspicion that the door was locked when they left. Black Canary however promised to return shortly with a change of clothes so Sable could shower, food was also mentioned.

When the heroes finally made their exit Sable sat down on the bed. She sighed and propped her elbows on her knees and took her head in her hands. Weariness washed over her causing her hands to shake. Sable sat like that for a long time, shaking and worrying her lip until it was bleeding slightly; the situation was finally taking its toll and she allowed herself these few moments to be sick with herself.

When the door creaked open Sable's whole body snapped until she was standing and she faced away from the door to hide her face from the intruder but from the slight yet heavy footsteps she knew that it was Black Canary to deliver her change of clothes. Canary didn't say anything at first but she gently laid the clothes down on the bed.

"Here are the clothes, you should go shower and I'll round up some food. Do you have any preferences?" She asked uncertainly. Blackout bit her lower lip one last time before she answered no. Canary departed again and Sable continued to face away from the door with silent tears crawling their way down her cheeks.


	4. Fifth Day of Sable

**Chapter Four: Fifth Day of Sable**

Five days. Five. Sable had been at the Hall of Justice for five days with minimal human contact. It wasn't unexpected just tiresome and admittedly lonesome as well. They had been feeding her the three times daily as she had requested but it was beginning to make her feel like a pet. Black Canary was her only regular visitor, along with the doctor; they both came with the intention of checking her wounds the Doc with the added bonus of iron supplements that honestly made Sable feel much healthier.

Canary always stayed longer than the Doc to chat about trivial things like training that Sable wasn't allowed to participate in and to get information on certain people they were fighting. Sable always gave vague answers even though they were villains here they had still been friends of hers.

Batman had shown up once to get a feel of what they were up against when fighting the evil Blackout; he'd made it his personal mission that she would be caught. Sable had given as much information as she dared she knew that the other Sable wasn't as skilled or strong from reports that Batman had brought in so she deliberately left out some of her more advanced abilities. It wouldn't do to tell the League all of her secrets.

As Sable contemplated these past events a knock vibrated against the door of her designated room. She called out that whoever was there could come in it's not like they couldn't get in even if she did say no. The handle turned leisurely and Sable knew that it was Canary before the hero ever showed her face.

"How's it going?" Canary asked, though Sable was sure that the blond knew that particular question irritated her.

"It's not _going_ anywhere, it's stationary, idle, still, unmoving, it's fucking boring too." Sable complained she had never been below voicing her opinion about her treatment. Canary smiled at the younger girls' attitude she wouldn't be expecting the news that Canary brought with her.

"Well, then get your ass moving because we have training to do." Canary told and held the door open. Sable shot up from her lounging position like Canary had lit herself on fire. Canary laughed at Sable's reaction and motioned for her to head out into the hall.

"You're not joking are you? Because you wouldn't want to disappoint me." Sable warned as she exits the standard room she had been occupying. Canary closed the door behind them and started leading Sable down the hall.

"You sound like an awful first date." Canary teased.

~Scene Change~

"Move, keep moving! Dodge!" Canary yelled out commands hands on her hips and silently analyzing the younger girl. Sable was highly skilled, League Level even but Canary wasn't about to let the amber eyed girl know that. They had been training for over an hour and Sable had just recently broken a sweat, Canary would note her stamina in her file.

"Are we going to do anything except avoidance tactics?" Sable asked when she noticed a lull in the onslaught of the holographic fighter. She swiped the back of her hand across her perspiring brow and quickly brought her hands back up to guard her face. Canary also noted the girl's style, boxing with some Chinese martial arts influence she could possibly fly to some extent too.

"Avoiding blows is important in battle, if you take a mortal wound you're out…permanently." Canary explained in her demanding tone and kept watching the black hair girl dodge fatal blows. At the reprimand Sable clenched her jaw wanting to slug the damned hologram but kept her anger in check. Instead of a fist an idea struck her.

"You'll learn more if I'm trading blows with this empty data sack." Sable knew she was pushing it but she really needed to vent some of her frustrations out. Crying in her room like some princess just wasn't doing the trick anymore. Every minute she spent alone with her own thoughts were consuming her in rage, weakness, and helplessness, she was driving herself crazy. Sable dunked under a strike that would have knocked her unconscious and chanced a brief look at Black Canary. The blonde's eyes were narrowed thinking deeply on what Sable had proposed, though Sable could tell by her second glance that Canary was not going to agree. Sable grimaced and launched herself into an aerial roll, the momentum slinging her hair all about her. She landed beside Canary and back stepped to avoid a teeth shattering kick.

"Another half hour of this and I'll see about bringing in a punching-bag." Canary finally said a half smirk drawing up one corner of her lips. Sable blinked rapidly at the information and turned her head to look at Canary.

"Really?" Sable asked glee filling her voice. Canary gapped at Sable, her eyes going wide for a hologram was poised for an uppercut on the shorter girl. Before a sound could come out of Canary's mouth Sable preformed a stand still back-flip ending in the same spot and took several steps back from the hologram.

"Are you joking?" Sable asked again, her hopes slowly fading. Black Canary released the breath that she had sucked into her lungs. Despite only knowing the yellow eyed girl for a little under a week she couldn't say she wasn't somewhat attached to the girl and seeing her narrowly escape that harsh blow had sent her heart into her throat.

"Pay attention or I'll take back what I said." Canary snapped knowing it was from worry but Sable didn't need to know that. Sable didn't talk for the rest of training and expertly avoided all of the attacks by her singular hologram opponent. There had been more close calls as Sable grew more tired but she had handled herself.

"You did well." Canary praised off handedly but the compliment seemed to roll off of Sable. Canary thought it odd because most people liked to have nice things said about them. That would go in her notes as well. Sable stood catching her breath and raised the end of her shirt to wipe her face off. Canary spotted the fading bruises on her stomach and still wondered how she had acquired so many.

Once Sable had quit huffing she turned to Black Canary with a smart smile on her face. Canary raised an eyebrow to the girl, wondering what was up her sleeve.

"Who has the high score on this thing?" Sable asked though had a suspicion as to who it may be. Canary smiled knowingly and pressed some buttons on the wall activating the holographic image display.

"Surprisingly…" Canary paused for dramatic effect. "The Flash." She continued in a mock announcer voice. Sable smiled and glanced over the list spotting her highlighted name near the bottom at number eighty-three.

"How far does the list go?" Sable asked a little impressed with her performance and Canary's praise sunk in a bit more than it had. Canary shut down the mini console and shrugged her shoulders as an answer.

"How 'bout I go get that punching-bag?" Canary gestured to the door. Sable nodded but offered no other acknowledgement as her thoughts were slowly being consumed by her distressed feelings again. Canary told Sable to remain in the training room to which Sable hardly heard but automatically nodded.

While Canary was gone Sable stared at the floor remembering her father's voice. He had always been there, never down about his situation but she was feeling sorry for herself though she lamented that she may never see her father again. Her despair grew.

Sable was brought from her dark musing when Canary returned with The Green Lantern and the punching-bag which was being levitated by the green light being emitted by GL's ring.

"Hey, I hear you're new?" GL greeted while Canary rolled her eyes behind him. Sable forced a smile for the green clad hero.

"Something like that." Sable didn't elaborate assuming that most of the League already knew about her circumstances. GL hooked the punching-bag to the ceiling and looked around it at the demure girl.

"Do you know what you're doing with this thing?" Green Lantern asked giving the bag a light tap. Sable spotted his arrogance immediately and smiled apologetically.

"Unfortunately, I do." Sable replied secretly liking how GL's face fell. He recovered quickly and Canary sighed audibly at his antics.

"Who taught you to box then?" GL countered crossing his arms in a rather smug manner. Sable's gaze became distant and Canary shoved GL roughly.

"My dad, before he got sick." Sable finally said not meeting any of their eyes. Black Canary glared at The Green Lantern and silently passed the padded gloves to Sable.

"Uh…Sorry for bringing up bad memories." GL apologized awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and looking guilty.

"They aren't bad…just…conflicting at the moment." Sable tapped the bag with one fist and then followed up with the other. Green Lantern didn't reply back, he vaguely knew of Blackout's situation and he believed that she was taking it in better stride than he would.

"We'll leave you to it then, I'll come back to check on you in an hour or so." Canary nudged GL out of the room like a child and quietly locked the door behind them as it was protocol.

"She has some rage built up, doesn't she?" GL had observed Sable only a few moments and he was sure anyone else would have noticed the same. Canary nodded walking down the hall in sync with the taller man. They entered a room making the occupants seven in total. Batman, Superman, The Martian Manhunter, The Flash, and Wonder Woman all stood facing a large screen. It was video surveillance of Sable who was weakly taking jabs at the punching-bag.

"She has incredible skill." Wonder Woman remarked, they had all been observing Sable since her training began. J'onn _hmmed_ in agreement but they were all still wondering one thing 'Why was she going at the punching-bag so weakly'?

"I believe she's struggling with herself. She knows she's powerful but she also knows she's powerless to get home." The Flash offered flicking his eyes over to his companions. They all seemed to agree but they all still had their questions.

"Sable will likely struggle with those thoughts throughout her stay." Wonder Woman replied with pity for the girl.

"There's something else there as well. She's focused; intent." Batman motioned to the screen and they all glued their eyes to it, watching the ember eyed hero adjust her stance.

"Energy levels are fluctuating." J'onn pointed out on a smaller monitor with varying gauges. Everyone straightened their backs.

"Do you think she's planning an escape?" The Green Lantern asked; the girl did seem like a wreck when he had met her. Canary shook her head causing Superman to shift uneasily.

"I don't believe she would attempt an escape. She knows and believes that we're good. I think it's something else." Canary moved her attention back to the monitor, watching Sable's movements like a hawk. Canary hoped she was right in defending the younger girl.

Sable's eyes were dry from staring at the punching-bag for so long. She hadn't taken her eyes off the thing since she had been left alone with it. Sable had been studying the sack of sand and nylon wondering what kind of approach she should take in destroying it.

Her electrical powers were fluctuating and she could tell she was being watched by tracing the circuits within the room. She thought momentarily about overloading the video camera but knew that whoever was in that room would rush in to subdue her if she did.

So Sable kept lightly punching the stretch nylon until her anger began to surface again. With every light tap that connected Sable grew angrier. Soon she was deftly slugging the bag and a scowl deeply marring her face. Her already narrowed eyes squinted into daggers and paid the red that swept into her vision no mind.

She was angry, and frustrated, and pissed off, and sad, and absolutely sick with herself. She felt worse than when her mother had died when she was still in grade school. Sable knew that her emotions were flying off the handle but the thoughts playing in her mind were too much. She may never see her father again and that's what she feared the most, so she kept punching.

The punching-bag was still swinging when Black Canary eased herself back into the training room. They didn't look at each other and the only noise that permitted the air was Sable's sharp breaths and the sputtering of sand hitting the floor. Sable's knuckles felt like cinder blocks had been dragged over them and they were bleeding like it too. She was out of breath, unable to lift her arms and her feet were wading in fine grain sand.

"We need to talk." Canary's eyes finally found Sable's and there was no joking to be had by the look. Sable moved away from the mess she had made.


	5. Shame of the Day

**Chapter Five: Shame of the Day**

"So, you're sure that she is who she says?" Superman asked J'onn again. The green man nodded his bald head, he understood Superman's apprehension towards their new…guest, but the Man of Steel could at least trust J'onn's judgement, if nothing else.

"Alright, so everyone is agreed on the course of action?" Batman looked around at the senior Justice League members that were present. Everyone gave some form of acknowledgement; Batman pointedly ignored Green Lantern's over the top thumbs up via his ring.

"Well she can't be held here until we can send her home. Let's face it that's a one in a million chance. Besides she's more likely to be uncooperative if we don't allow her some freedom." The Flash nodded to confirm what he had said and the other JL members murmured their agreement.

"Canary, you should be the one to offer the choice to Blackout. She trusts you the most, but don't force her, let her make the decision herself." Batman advised, Canary nodded knowing that it would be best for Sable to except what they were about to offer her, looking back at the monitor that housed Blackout solidified Canary's resolve.

"I'll go now; she needs to be seen by the Doctor anyway." The blonde started heading for the door with mild _good lucks_ trailing in her wake. Canary stopped outside the training room that she had left Blackout in not some two hours ago. No one had it in them to rescue the punching-bag turned victim and they had all watched as Sable had rendered the thing useless.

Canary sighed, her hand poised to open the door. She knew how to deal with Roy, or rather Red Arrow but that didn't mean she was equipped to help every adolescent that walked through the door. But Canary opened the door anyway and took in the up close and personal view of Blackout and what she had done.

The sound of sand drowned out the _plip, plip, plip_ of the blood that fell to the floor. Canary couldn't look away from Sable's minced knuckles, it had to hurt Canary reasoned she could see the sand caked in her wounds from here. Black Canary finally brought herself to look at Sable.

"We need to talk." It was all Canary could say when faced with such a broken expression. Sable left sandy footprints along the floor as she followed Canary. Sable didn't ask where they were going, merely followed obediently.

Canary lead Blackout to the infirmary, they were both greeted by the Doctor upon entry but neither greeted her back. Growing suspicious the Doctor came out of her office to investigate. A gasp left her lips when she noticed Sable's mangled hands. The fair Doctor rushed over with as much concern as mother would and gingerly held Sable's hands at eye level.

"What happened?" Doc asked while guiding Sable over to take a seat on one of the uncomfortable beds. Sable was brought back to the world when the Doc tried to remove some of the sand from her wounds. Sable moved her hands away from the Doc.

"It'll be alright. Do you have a sink in here?" Sable asked politely. The Doctor motioned to the sink tucked away some ten feet away, and then she turned her pointed gaze to Canary.

"Explain." The Doctor demanded of Canary who shifted her feet constantly. "Now" The doctor narrowed her eyes.

"I roughed up a punching-bag. It said some awful things about my mother." Sable called out over the small roar of the faucet. Sable clenched her teeth when the warm water hit her raw hands. It felt like her blood was on fire. She rinsed the sand off and eyed the antibacterial soap with an unwilling eye.

"Is that true?" The Doctor asked Canary with an air of doubt. Canary was about to respond when she heard a sharp hiss closely followed a whispered string of curses.

"Yes, it's true. Training got a bit out of hand." Canary admitted to the Doctor, she craned her neck trying to check on Sable. The Doctor looked at Black Canary disapprovingly but started getting her bandages and disinfectant ready. There was never a day that she wasn't patching someone from the League up.

"Next time it starts to get out of hand, don't let it." The Doc replied snarkily as she impatiently waited for Sable to return. When the black haired girl finally joined the other two women she looked irritated.

"I honestly preferred the sand." Blackout grumbled as she hopped back up onto the crinkly paper bed. Canary raised an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"What? I was already use to the sand and it packed the cuts." Blackout defended. Canary rolled her eyes and muttered _big baby_ under her breath but Sable heard her and flicked the excess water at her.

"Quit moving. I can't believe you would do this to yourself." The Doc grumbled lifting the disinfectant spray and covered the girls' hands in a thick coating of it. Sable hissed and tensed her hands up trying to ease the pain.

"You're a sadist, I swear you are." Sable pried her eyes open to see the Doc smiling with a satisfied smugness. Canary watched the scene play out in amusement, the Doctor not denying what Sable had accused her of and Sable still fussing over her damaged hands.

"Jeez, just wrap 'em up already." Sable complained to the Doctor to which she silently obliged. Sable didn't flinch when the Doctor started wrapping her knuckles up to Canary's surprise. Sable flexed her beaten hands making her fresh bandages turn pink with the light oozing of blood. Doc smacked the back of Sable's head.

"Stop that! Ruining all my hard work like that you damn brat." Doc scolded while she put her unused supplies away. Sable stood up, crinkling erupting all around her as she did. She scowled at the noisy parchment like paper.

"Let's go get some food." Black Canary offered worrying that Sable may meet her end at the hands of the Justice League doctor. Sable nodded and followed Canary out of the infirmary, Canary and the Doctor exchanged goodbyes while Sable kept quiet. She'd memorized the route easily and kept tabs of who was coming and going when she was allowed out of her room.

Canary didn't say anything on their short journey back to Sable's little barely lived in room; the silence put Sable on alert. Something was troubling Canary, but Sable knew she had no right to ask and she didn't want to. The fewer people she cared for here the better. Canary unlocked the door to Sable's room with the slide of her wrist and held the door open for Sable.

Sable thought on attacking Canary, like every time she did when an opportunity presented itself. Canary always tensed up when Sable openly calculated a strategy against the blonde, she could sense the danger. Canary never asked her about her thoughts and Sable figured that she really just didn't want to know. Sable looked into Canary's eyes, they were both still standing in the hallway and Sable wanted to know what Canary was thinking.

"You right shoulder is damaged; you flinch when you move it in a certain direction. You also have bags under your eyes; you haven't been sleeping likely because of your injury. You overcompensate with your legs so they tire easily, I could incapacitate you and escape." Sable stopped talking long enough to gauge Canary's reaction. The blonde tapped her fingers on her thigh, a nervous tick Sable noted. "I won't, not because I can't, but because I need to use your resources. I'm not in the business for friends, I need reliance. I rely on you and you rely on me."

"I can't say you'll make it far." Canary replied narrowing her eyes at Sable, she had seen the change in Sable every time she's entered the room or taken her to see the Doctor, but this was the first time they had spoke about it.

Sable didn't boast that she could easily take Canary down, she didn't smirk in some secretive way and that's what put Canary on edge. Neither moved, Black Canary thinking on a plan of action if Sable really did attempt escape. Sable however was rethinking what she had said to Canary and came up with the same thought she always did when she played out the scenario in her head- shame.

"I'm too tired to attempt it." Sable calmly replied and slipped past Canary. A small sigh escaped Canary's lips; the younger girl sure knew how to rile someone up. Canary entered the room after watching Sable take a seat on the low cot.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Canary was a bit irritated that the younger girl had got under her skin, but she would follow orders. Sable waited for Canary to continue wholly focused on the thought of possibly going home.

"We realized that keeping you contained here is a bit extreme. We fear that if left by yourself with only your thoughts may cause you to…flip out. We've come up with a possible solution, but you of course will be the deciding factor." Canary paused watching what little bit of spark filter from Sable's honey eyes. She never knew that such a vivid color could look so dull.

"What are you proposing that I get a job at Arby's?" Sable asked tersely, she supposed she deserved to have her hope kicked what with the way she had treated Canary.

"No. We have a team, a covert team that operates under the guide of the Justice League. The plan would be for you to join them. I'm their combat trainer and Red Tornado is onsite at all times." Canary trailed off realizing that Sable's attention was waning.

"Am I boring you?" Canary asked in a gruff tone. It didn't seem to knock Sable out of her musings though and Canary grew angry. Just as Canary was going to yell at her Sable's eyes slide back up.

"You train them?" She raised an eyebrow at Sable's question but nodded. Sable looked far away again. Canary stood quietly to allow Sable to think in peace.

"They're sidekicks." Sable mused aloud and smacked her fist into her hand. Canary wondered how Sable had figured it out so fast. Seeing the look on Canary's face Sable decided to explain her reasoning.

"A covert team shouldn't need combat training and why would someone need to be on site constantly? You either can't trust them, they're inept, or both, resulting in sidekicks." Sable rested her chin in her palm.

"They are sidekicks, but they are very capable at what they do. You've already met them actually." Canary revealed and Sable smirked at Canary's goof.

"So that would be the team?" Sable asked remembering all the faces from her capture. Superboy's stood out and her nerves eased.

"Yes, we'll be talking to them about a possible new member. You don't have to make up your mind now, just let me know when you make a decision." Canary half smiled at Sable hoping that she would choose to join the Young Justice team.

"Don't you think that would bring bad blood?" Sable asked, she recalled the ferocity that Robin had displayed against her. Canary however shrugged her shoulders.

"They'll get over it." She simply said and reached behind her to the door handle. She didn't take her eyes off Sable the whole time. Guilt settled in Sable's gut.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was uncalled for and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I'll think about the offer, I appreciate the goodwill effort." Sable kept eye contact with Canary so she could convey her sincerity. Canary didn't say anything in reply but nodded her head in understanding. She still didn't turn her back to Sable as she left.

Canary found her way back to the meeting room where the other Justice League members had been waiting. They all watched Canary silently, until The Flash couldn't take the suspense.

"Well?" He asked from his hovering position by Batman. The others waited with eager faces, minus Batman, Batman doesn't do _eager._ [1]

"She said she'd think about it." Canary supplied. The Flash threw his hands up mumbling about cliff-hangers. The rest nodded and began parting ways. Some of them had plans to encourage Sable's choice, or to sway her from accepting. Canary turned to the two others left in the room, Batman and The Flash.

"We'll alert the team about the prospect of another member. We'll explain the situation and run damage control. It's in everyone's best interest." Batman explained motioning to Flash and Canary with a nod of his cowl.

Canary and The Flash left the room together, walking shoulder to shoulder. It was one of the rare times that Flash wasn't running back to his woman. An idea sparked inside Black Canary's head.

"Hey, would you do me a favor?" Canary asked seemingly out of the blue. Flash's eyebrow rose under his costume at Black Canary, it was rare that she asked someone to do something that she could take care of herself.

"Sure, what is it?" Flash stopped in the hallway focusing more on Canary than his destination. He wasn't even quiet sure where he was going anyway.

"I was going to take food to Sable but I need to give Ollie a heads up on the situation. We're still trying to track down Roy as well." Canary explained but quickly added "So would you mind taking the food to her?" Flash processed what Canary said and perked; this was just the opportunity that he needed. He'd hate for this Sable girl to waste away in some room.

"Sure!" Flash agreed, Canary smiled at his enthusiasm and proceeded to remind him what room Sable was being held in. Just as Canary turned away to leave Flash held her back, needing one last question answered.

"What does she like to eat?"

~Scene Change~

Sable hadn't been allowed much for entertainment. Nothing electronic, nothing sharp, basically the only thing she had that could be even remotely fun was the small pile of paper sitting on the floor next to her feet.

"Whoosh…" Sable unenthusiastically tossed her paper airplane into the stagnate air. The white little plane glided until it hit the wall across the room. The nose of the little fighter jammed into the wall and flopped ungracefully onto the floor to join the others.

"Don't they have a TV?" Sable complained to the silence and tossed her head back, squinting when the little paper sailor hat slid to rest on her nose. She had been folding her stack of paper into various things ever since Black Canary had left. Sable lamented that a clock was absent in her room as well. A knock had Sable scrambling to rid herself of the little white hat and getting off the floor. Who ever was at the door was not Canary, Batman, or the Doctor. She fleeting thought that it was perhaps The Martian Manhunter and she tensed considerably.

"You awake?" A male voice called, Sable determined that it was not the alien but still an unknown. Sable waited a moment to answer, getting into a position that was both offensive and defensive.

"I'm awake…" Sable shifted and clenched her fists tighter; she could feel her busted hands break open again.

"Can I come in? I have food." The guy sounded more curious than cautious but Sable knew that just like Canary that this person could get in without her consent.

"Yeah, you can come in." Sable kept her raised fists and watched the door slide open to reveal a tall man in a red and yellow costume with a bolt of lightning in the center of his chest. The logo presented a thought of familiarity in Sable but she reminded herself that these people were not the same as the ones she knew. Another thought, the one that had Sable lowering her hands was why he was laden down with so many fast food bags.

"I didn't know what you liked to eat, so I got a bit of everything."


	6. Paper Ways

Chapter Six: Paper Ways

Sable stood watching The Flash fumble with all the fast food bags. She had never seen so many greasy bags from so many restaurants. The Flash managed to close the door with his foot and sat the bags on the bed as there was no table.

"Why is there so much?" Sable gestured to all the greasy food now possibly soaking into her sheets. The Flash smiled at Sable, disarming her practiced indifference.

"I know, but I promise it won't go to waste. Just pick what you want." The Flash told and surveyed the room, his smile dropped as he noticed the sparseness of the area.

"Wow, I never noticed how…bare these rooms are." He commented turning his attention back to Sable who hadn't made a move towards the food.

"Yeah? I'll try to pick a better hotel next time I get transported to another universe." Sable remarked and Flash became awkward under the teens crucial stare.

"So, how've you been keeping yourself occupied?" He asked having over looked her small pile of crashed paper airplanes on the floor.

"Exercises and origami mostly." Sable motioned to her various folded works of art littering the small space. Flash picked up an airplane and grinned like a fool.

"I haven't made one of these in forever. Do you mind?" He asked spotting the stack of paper by Sable's feet.

"Knock yourself out." Sable moved back from the paper to allow the Flash more room to maneuver. He put his back to her thoroughly enthused by the fact he was going to make a paper airplane. Sable narrowed her eyes at the man's back, wondering if this was some kind of test to see if she would attack when given a seemingly perfect opportunity. Flash was halfway through folding his paper when he noticed Sable move from the corner of his eye. She looked pissed off and he briefly thought that maybe he had upset her by playing instead of talking to her. Before he could come up with an adequate question however, Sable beat him to it.

"Why in thee hell would you turn your back on me?" She began with her hands on her hips. "Are you fucking stupid or something? I'm the highly suspicious 'other'; if I wanted to escape I could have attacked you from behind! Did Canary put you up to this? I didn't take her as a snitch, but I've never really known any of you people. Just. Shit…watch your back…or something." Sable sighed from over irritation and rubbed her temples in annoyance. Flash sat crouched over his mostly folded airplane and was at a loss for words. That had been the first time he had ever been seriously lectured by a teenager.

"You were worried about me?" He finally asked and stood to his full height, Sable had to tilt her head to look in his eyes.

"No, I was suspicious of the fact that you had dropped your guard so easily. You may have been setting a trap for me, trying to 'discover' my motives or something." Sable glared fiercely at Flash, who was he to suggest that she was worried for an enemy…turned hero. Sable kept forgetting that they were supposed to be good guys.

"Well…Canary only asked me to bring you some food. I also wanted to meet you. I'm 'The Flash' but you probably already knew that." Flash fiddled with his paper toy and stared at Sable, she was full of surprises or rather paranoia. Flash knew that keeping her virtually locked up like this would have an adverse effect on her psyche.

"I'm Blackout, but you can call me Sable." She held her hand out for him to shake and despite his bravado he still hesitated to take her hand into a firm hold.

"Now that the formalities are over, why don't you tell me why you're really here?" Sable raised her eyebrow as she called him out. Flash sighed, she was rather pushy.

"Like I said- I wanted to meet you, but I did have a slight ulterior motive. I wanted to convince you to join the Young Justice League." Flash admitted easily and found it interesting that Sable's eyebrow could rise even higher, not to mention the one narrowed eye.

"You want me to join the sidekick team?" Sable asked out of genuine confusion. Her eyebrows came back down from their perch at her hairline and she took it upon herself to take a seat.

"Yes. I think you would benefit from it. You would have people you age to talk to, you'd have more freedom than what this place could offer, you could go on missions to help people, and you could even make some friends." Flash tried to offer a reassuring smile to the ember eyes girl but by the look on her face he couldn't be sure it was working.

"The only appealing things that you said were 'missions' and 'freedom'. I'll tell you like I told Canary; there's bad blood in the water. You can't expect me to over-look that glaringly obvious fact. If you guys want me to join, then figure out a way for me to gain their trust. It won't happen overnight, that's a given but just dropping me in the middle of some team, that already has the other me on their hit list, that's just asking for trouble." Sable huffed and sat down on the bed, placing her head in her hands, she was so exhausted from thinking.

Flash watched her, pitied her; someone so young shouldn't have to feel so …defeated. He thought for a moment to offer the girl a hug, but knew that would be the wrong thing to do considering her situation. So Flash sat down on the opposite side of the bed, with the fast food bags in-between them. Sable didn't lift her head when she felt the bed dip and ignored the rustling of paper bags. She wasn't able to keep herself from turning to look when she was nudged.

Flash was holding out a McDonald's hamburger, pointedly looking away with one already peeled of it's wrapper in his own hand. Sable looked closely at his face, what she could see of it anyway. He seemed sad and thoughtful, like he hated what was happening as much as she did. Sable took the burger from Flash, looked away from him to unwrap the food. The two ate in silence until Sable was on her third burger and finally she was willing to take another glance at Flash.

"Stop looking so guilty, you're making me depressed." Sable quipped and took a rough bite out of her burger. Flash perked at her voice but his expression didn't change. Sable's eyebrows drew together to crinkle her forehead.

"You look like a punched kitten. I'll think about it, alright?" Sable grouched and continued to eat. Flash smiled and reached across the gap between them to rest his hand on her shoulder. Sable didn't look up.

~Scene Change~

It was sometime later when Black Canary was finishing up the teams training. She planned to 'drop the bomb' so to speak once they were all worn out, hoping that it would take the fight out of them. Introducing Artemis to the team had been easier; they just had to come up with an alternate story for her and bam she's on the team.

There had been trust issues at first, but they were mostly over it, though still not without their squabbles. But Sable? She was going to be difficult to assimilate into the team. They knew her only as an enemy, one who had caused them a lot of problems. It was more likely that they would male Wally team leader than to allow Sable on their team.

But like it or not, Sable need them and from the skills that she had displayed, they needed her as well. Black Canary sighed as she listened to Wally and Artemis bicker in the background; they obviously still had energy to spare.

"Excuse me, Black Canary, is something bothering you?" Aqualad asked from her left, she had forgotten he had been standing there. Here looked concerned, probably wanting to know if it was the teams performance at practice. Canary shook her head and patted Kaldur's shoulder.

"Everything's fine. I do need to speak to the team though." She nodded towards the other who were either egging the argument on (Robin) or trying to mediate it (M'gann). Kaldur nodded in understanding and called his friends so Canary would have their attention.

"Take a seat." Black Canary gestured to the designated 'sideline' of the combat simulator. Despite her words they all remained standing, with various arm crossing mingled in. Canary sighed wishing she had pawned this particular task off onto Red Tornado.

"Spit it out already." Artemis snapped from her place between Kid Flash and Robin; who smacked her arm at her comment. Artemis shrugged not feeling the least bit guilty about her outburst. Canary gave her a critical look, one that Artemis couldn't return.

"The Justice League had the prospect of a new member for the Young Justice team. The last time was short notice, this time however has…special circumstances. Now, this is not set in stone, they may decide not to join but you should all still be prepared." Canary paused to make sure the information was sinking in.

"Is it Red Arrow?" Wally asked excitedly, Canary's face didn't belie her own disappointment that it indeed was not Roy who she was suggesting.

"She said _new_, idiot." Artemis rolled her eyes at the speedster, Wally glared but didn't retort. Everyone seemed apprehensive at the thought of a new member.

"You said this person's circumstances were special?" Kaldur asked on behalf of his teammates and his own curiosity. Canary tapped her fingers against her leg; they were finally getting to the important part of the discussion.

"This person is from an alternate universe. Before you ask; yes, it is possible to shift from one to another but it's very difficult. Now, where this person is from, we the Justice League are all villains and the people we know as villains are heroes." She paused again to let them process.

"The Justice League is working on a way to return this person but it will take time and has been staying under surveillance and custody of the JL. This person has no where to go, no allies, and no way home. They are skilled and we feel that it would be beneficial and a great contribution to your team." Canary summarized, purposefully leaving out key details.

They were all thoughtful for a time, milling their thoughts and trying to figure out who this mystery person was.

"Can't he just go back the same way he got here?" Superboy asked from beside M'gann, the team's attention flickered back to Canary.

"It was another person's ability and here that person is no longer alive." Canary answered for them, glad that they seemed interested in trying to help the mystery person, for now at least.

"What about magic." Robin asked with his hand raised. Canary had an answer for that question too however.

"The only one powerful enough to attempt crossing into another universe would be Dr. Fate, but he has been missing. We are looking into a scientific route, but it had yet to be explored." Canary sighed at the looks on their faces, suspicion.

"Sounds like this guy is just SOL." Artemis remarked and received yet another smack from Robin.

~Scene Change~

Sable sat cross-legged on the bed facing The Flash who mirrored her position. Sable had a paper football poised at the makeshift goal Flash made with his thumbs and index fingers. Just as Sable flicked the folded triangle Flash was paged over the intercom, distracting him long enough to get hit in the face. Sable snickered even as Batman's voice spoke from the corner of the room. '_So much for being the fastest man in the world.'_

"Flash report to the debriefing room, there is a situation in the Northeast sector of the United States." There were no more words after that vague explanation but Flash stood up from his comfortable seat to bid Sable goodbye.

"Have fun saving the day…or night considering I have no idea what time it is." Sable mumbled the last half while retrieving the paper football and kept one hand on her sailors' hat to keep it from toppling off. Flash frowned having caught her whispered words, but he still said goodbye and reported to Batman. He wasn't there long; the villain in question was one that the League knew well; more of a nuisance than a real threat but Flash could get there the fastest so he was the go to pick to take care of the problem. As Flash was preparing to leave, he thought of Sable alone in that white room with even whiter pieces of paper to keep her company. He quickly made up his mind and veered from his path appearing in Sable's doorway.

"How would you like to help save the day?" He asked with a wide grin on his face. It was the first time that he saw even a shimmer of excitement in Sable's eyes.


	7. Suspicion of Motivation

**BoB-F: So...I finally got off my lazy ass and finished typing this bad boy up.**

**Rath: I hope your readers can find it within their souls to forgive you.**

**BoB-F: Souls? I thought the phrase was 'hearts'?**

**Rath: Souls are much more important than hearts.**

**BoB-F: Oh...okay. Um, anyway. I do hope you can overlook the long absence. **

**Rath: She doesn't own Young Justice, but she does own Sable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Suspicion of Motivation<strong>

Sable didn't think twice about the offer and leapt up from the bed. Flash smiled at her enthusiasm and made a mental note to recall it when Batman was yelling at him.

"Well let's get going." Flash released the lock on the door and held it open for her. Sable stepped out and looked left to right, checking for a possible trap. Her suspicion rose causing her to halt all movement.

"Is this a trap?" Sable asked without looking up at the red clad man and kept running her eyes over the walls, floor, and ceiling; focusing most of her attention on the creases along the walls. Flash frowned at her untrusting tone but quickly remembered that she had little reason to trust anyone.

"No, but I know you don't believe me. So there's only one solution." Flash moved at a rate that Sable was unable to track; he had her scooped up and thrown over his shoulder and at the zeta beam in the matter of seconds. He had his code loaded into the computer faster than the automated voice could speak and a bit of panic entered his bloodstream when the Martian Manhunter called out to him. As soon as the zeta beam opened he raced through and didn't look back.

"The hell are you doing?!" Sable shouted once they were out of the portal. Flash kept going, wanting to put as much distance between them and the portal. Once he felt they were far enough away he stopped and let Sable down. She looked livid and Flash was mildly worried; a woman that was mad had never bode well for him.

"Are you stupid!? You can't just kidnap me! And don't deny it, because you wouldn't have been in such a hurry if you weren't!" Sable accused with pursed lips and drawn eyebrows, her index finger poised like a spear as she jabbed it into Flash's chest to help her words sink in.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble." Sable ran her hand down her face then slid her gaze back to The Flash. He didn't look half as worried as Sable and that only infuriated her more.

"Look, don't worry about it; I'll smooth everything over with the Justice League. You only need to focus on saving people." Flash grinned and held both thumbs up to Sable, who only kept frowning.

"And how do you propose I do that when I'm dressed like an asylum patient?" Sable lectured easily, gesturing wildly with her hands and looking particularly murderous. How could one man be so dumb? Flash paused for a moment of thought, he was never a very still person but he needed to prove his trust to Sable. Just as she was going to round on him again Flash snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"What the?" Sable stood there with wide eyes as what just happened started to sink in. The Flash had left her in some foreign town, in a foreign world where everyone was flip-flopped and she was dressed like an escapee.

GREAT.

Just as her ire was beginning to take root The Flash reappeared with a bundle of clothes and a smile on his face.

"Did ya miss me?" Sable didn't reply so Flash dumped the pile of clothes in her arms.

"_Are those rain boots?" _

"You can go change over there," Flash pointed to a particularly dark alley just behind them. "I already checked for baddies and rats." Flash grinned and ushered Sable towards the darkness. Baffled, Sable followed his instructions and snuck behind the wall and peered around; just in case.

It didn't take long for Sable to change into the black sweatpants and a New York Yankee's t-shirt with a matching baseball cap. '_What kind of sports team is this?_' Lastly she slid on the giant rubber boots that squeaked horribly whenever she took a step. She walked out still looking as disgruntled as she did before she went in.

"Oh, here's this to hide your identity." Flash held out what looked like a plastic Halloween mask. Sable took it with a sour eye and slipped it on, the elastic strap already itching behind her ears.

"It was the best I could do on such short notice." Flash seemed apologetic and held his hand out to Sable, signaling they should get going.

"We better hurry before things get out of hand." Flash urged and Sable finally took his hand. He swung Sable up into his arms and took off without waiting for her to get settled. They were at the scene in mere moments and Flash set her on her feet as they both accessed the situation.

There were burning cars, scarcely few people were left on the street and thankfully none of them were screaming. '_They must be used to being under attack…'_ Sable thought as she watched a mother and child hunker down even further behind a car.

The sound of shattering glass and several car alarms being set off had both Sable and The Flash's attention. The screams and maniacal laughter urged the pair to investigate, albeit Flash got there much sooner. Sable crouched at the side of a building and peered around the corner; standing atop a car and brandishing a crowbar that was glowing was a man that was causing all the destruction. '_Is it magic or science?'_ Sable wondered.

Flash was talking to the man, probably in an attempt to give himself up, but everyone knew that was a fruitless endeavor. Sable kept low and shifted positions to a rather mangled SUV. She poked her head out to make sure that the bad guy was still in the same spot; he was, barking about his plans to The Flash. _'Villains must be lonely people to disclose their plans to the first person to listen.' _Sable sighed and darted to hide behind yet another vehicle, this one however was untouched except for layer of dust and a lone spot of bird shit gracing the passenger side window. '_Lovely…'_

She sat there with her back against the car, using the unbroken shop windows in front of her to keep an eye on the crowbar toting baddie while she thought of a plan of attack. The guy wasn't wearing much in the way of armor, just some golden bracers, matching speed-o and accompanying gold boots. Oh, a golden bald cap to tie the whole outfit together.

'_So stylish…'_

The larger black man was still focused on Flash, though it appeared that he was charging up his weapon. The car he was standing atop creaked and popped under his weight, but it didn't seem to throw off his balance. Sable flexed a little in preparation to attack and now was the time to act, before he realized that she was even there. Before she leapt from her spot she checked her charge in the hope that Batman's device only worked when it was in range, but nothing happened, not even the crack of an ion bursting.

'_Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way.'_

An angry yell had Sable's eyes back on the shop windows. The crowbar wielding crazy was shooting blasts of energy at Flash, who was easily dodging everything that was throwing at him.

'_Honestly, I don't know why he doesn't just go behind him and hit the pressure point at the base of his neck…'_ Sable grinned and checked the glass one more time before standing from her hiding spot, taking the time to track where the Flash was before she moved. She hadn't taken two steps before her awful footwear gave an atrocious squeak.

She stopped everything, but continued when none of the attention was drawn to her. Sable quickly approached the villain from behind, needing a running start to reach his height from the top of the car. She jumped, easily to the same height as the man and raised her hand stiff like a plank of wood and struck that key spot on the back of his neck. He crumpled from car and hit the ground, Sable landing in his previous spot. She looked down on the guy, a bit surprised that had worked so well.

"Uh… good job." Flash said, a little baffled as the guy lay on the ground, completely unconscious. Sable shrugged as she hadn't put very much effort into it. Flash made a call to the police to come pick The Crowbar up.

"His name is really The Crowbar? Very original." Sable sighed and joined Flash on the ground to stand over the defeated. Flash kicked the weapon away and placed his hands on his hips. He looked like he had something to say.

"What is it?" Sable asked, unconsciously repositioning the mask on her face. Flash scratched the back of his head, stalling to find the right words.

"For a while I thought you had run off… But I'm glad you didn't." Flash faced Sable seriously and she stared back at him with the same air.

"I was hiding, trying to figure out a way to take that sad sack down. I don't have powers right now if you've forgotten, and I don't appreciate the accusation. I'm the good guy, I'm the one who protects people, and I don't run away from situations like this." Sable's voice rose and she swept her arm out to bring emphasis to the man lying on the pavement.

"I believe you." Flash said, making Sable practically deflate. She crossed her arms and refused to look away, purposefully making the Flash uncomfortable.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked, imitating the karate chop motion that had laid the bad guy out.

"It was part of my training; it's a pressure point technique." She mumbled, but Flash still heard it.

"Do you usually fight alone or in a group?" He asked, more as a way to kill time, but also wanting to know more about her.

"I do solo missions, I'm part of a unit but we're mostly broken up into smaller groups. Sometimes we do group missions, but those are…few and far between." Sable hesitated at the end; she didn't want to say what group missions meant.

"It sounds like your leader put a lot of faith in you." Flash smiled, like he might be proud, but Sable shrugged it off. Praise was used to motivate people, and Sable had never needed praise to be motivated. She only needed one thing to motivate her.

Their conversation was disrupted when the whirl of sirens reached their ears and the red and blue of cruiser lights became visible at the end of the street. Both Sable and Flash stood with arms crossed and facing the incoming police cars, whom were then joined by two EMS and a fire truck. The police wasted no time in joining Flash to stand around the defeated.

"We hope this wasn't too much trouble." The older of the two men said, gesturing with his hat. Flash smiled at the two officers and clapped the older man on the shoulder.

"It was no problem, but we should get going." Flash motioned for Sable, purposefully not using her name and easily scooped her up and sped away. He didn't want to hang around and have to answer unnecessary questions from nosy reporters. They traveled for some distance before Flash finally slowed down to a much calmer pace.

"So how did you like your field trip?" He asked with a grin. Sable didn't usually get excited over things like this, but after being cooped up for so long it really did feel rather nice to be out and about.

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't. Do we have to go back yet?" Sable asked with the slightest bit of hope in her voice, it was one of the few things she had never been able to hide. Flash thought about it for a few long seconds; because of him she may not be able to go out at all after this, so the real question was, did they stay out longer to prolong her freedom or did they go back now to try to escape some of the punishment?

* * *

><p><strong>BoB-F: So, Sable's bonding with the Flash!<strong>

**Rath: It's about time someone stepped up, Sable's brain is turning into a bag of cats.**

**BoB-F: Oi, that's a Marvel saying...we don't use those words here.**

**Rath: -_- Really? That's where the line is drawn?**

**BoB-F: Well... if it were a crossover...**

**Rath: Irrelevant, I'll say what I want.**

**BoB-F: Gosh you're snippy today.**

**Rath: Yes well... We're standing in the line of fire with all these belated updates.**

**BoB-F: o.o I suppose we are... Um, read and review please! **


End file.
